I Will Defeat Frieza! Another Super Saiyan!
is the fifty-sixth episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai. This episode first aired in Japan on May 9, 2010. Its original American airdate was February 23, 2011. Summary The mysterious teenager that appeared before Frieza and King Cold says he has come to kill them. Frieza tells the boy he has no idea who he is dealing with, but is surprised to learn he does know who Frieza is. Frieza says he is honored to know he is known of on a far-flung planet like Earth, and adds he is the strongest being in the universe. The boy insists Frieza will die here. Frieza tasks one of his men, Iru, with taking care of the boy, and sends the others to kill everyone else on Earth. The boy says they will die here, too. Iru scans the boy with his scouter, finding him to have a battle power of only 5, but blasts from his Arm Cannon are easily batted away. The boy rushes the soldier and kills him with a single punch, slamming him backward against King Cold's Spaceship. The other soldiers rush the boy, who cuts them all down with his sword, leaving just Frieza and King Cold alive among them. Frieza finally acknowledges the boy's skill. The Dragon Team are stunned when they sense the battle. Krillin and Tien Shinhan reckon an insanely powerful ki materializing near Frieza's position, followed by several minor ki being extinguished. Yamcha wonders what could possibly be going on behind the nearby mountain. Meanwhile, King Cold and Frieza still do not think the unknown boy could possibly stand up to them. Frieza tells him that those who are half as strong as they ought to be die quickly; the boy retorts that sounds like what Frieza himself is. He insults Frieza's cybernetically-enhanced form. Frieza decides to deal with the insolent boy. He responds by challenging Frieza to use all his power, claiming he will not go as easy on him as Goku did. Frieza tells his father that it is the name of the Super Saiyan, and deduces that they must be friends. The boy says they are not friends; he has only heard of Goku. He reminds them that their plan was to kill all the Earthlings before the Super Saiyan arrives, to mortify him. Frieza says the boy will be first, and even without his men he can extinguish all life on Earth quickly by himself. However, the boy says they have made a big miscalculation: a Super Saiyan has already arrived. He is a Super Saiyan. Frieza is briefly shocked, but quickly plays it off as a bluff. The boy chuckles with Frieza, then powers up, to Frieza and King Cold's shock. The Z Fighters feel the earth shake with the incredible buildup of ki. Gohan thinks it is his dad, since he recalls the ki as being the same as when Goku first became a Super Saiyan. However, Vegeta knows it is not Goku and gets angry that there is another one besides Kakarot. The boy completes his transformation, indeed becoming a Super Saiyan. Seeing his hair and eyes gives Frieza flashbacks to facing Goku on Namek. King Cold is surprised that his son is actually backing away from the unknown boy. Frieza fires his first energy attack at the boy. As the battle starts, the Z Fighters move to approach the battle. Vegeta warns Krillin not to fly, since they will undoubtedly have scouters. Krillin frets that Goku may not make it back in time; Gohan cannot detect his father, either. Vegeta warns Bulma to go home if she wants to live; she was lucky to be stupid enough to survive Namek. Yamcha retorts not to call her "stupid"; she's actually a rubbernecker. Bulma gets mad at him now. The moment of levity breaks the seriousness of the situation, and everyone regains their wits. With that, Vegeta and Piccolo lead everybody to the mountain. Puar tries to tell Bulma they should go home, but she is not about to give up on sticking around. King Cold tells Frieza destroying the planet will not serve his revenge. Frieza says he did not put everything he had into the Death Blaster. At this point, the boy emerges from the explosion Frieza created completely unharmed. The boy says he warned Frieza to come at him with everything he has. Frieza sends an even more powerful Death Blaster at the boy, who catches and disperses it, telling Frieza his arrogance will be his downfall. The boy says you should finish a fight all at once. This gives Frieza an idea. He rises and charges his Supernova, determined to kill the boy, destroying Earth at the same time. Giving up on torturing Goku with a dead planet, he tells King Cold they can finish him in space, and fires the Supernova. The enormous ball of energy falls on the boy and begins to dig into Earth's surface. But as Frieza and King Cold prepare to depart, the Supernova stops its descent and rises. The youth is strong enough to hold it. Frieza fires an energy shot into the Supernova, making it explode instead. At first Frieza thinks he got the boy. However, he simply shifted to a nearby mountain pillar. The boy performs his Burning Attack, calling out to Frieza before firing it. Frieza jumps to avoid it, but it was just a distraction. The boy ambushes Frieza, and slices him in half with his sword. The Z Fighters arrive just in time to see the unknown teenager slice Frieza into small pieces, and incinerate the remains, killing Frieza once and for all. The boy sheathes his sword, and turns his attention to King Cold. The Z Fighters are completely shocked. Bulma, who cannot see the action, thinks Goku has saved the day, but Yamcha says it is definitely not Goku. At this point, they rush to the scene. King Cold tells the boy he could not have imagined such a great display from a Super Saiyan. He offers the boy the chance to join his family, but is flatly refused. He then asks to see the boy's sword, curious about its strength. Although he hesitates, the boy tosses the sword to King Cold. He examines it, noting it has a fine edge, and thinks the sword is how he was able to defeat Frieza so easily. He gets the idea to attack the boy with it, but he is mistaken; the boy catches the sword's blade with one hand with ease. He powers up and backs King Cold up, then shoots a God Breaker wave straight through the chest, taking his sword back and knocking King Cold off their plateau. King Cold tries to bargain for his life, but the boy vaporizes him without another word, then destroys his ship. The boy resheathes his sword and relaxes from his Super Saiyan form. The boy sees the Z Fighters, and tells them he is going to greet Goku, and they are welcome to join him. He says Goku will land nearby shortly. Gohan is surprised that he would know all this. Piccolo and Vegeta still cannot grasp what is going on with the unknown youth. He says Goku will arrive in three hours. While some are apprehensive to join him, Tien says he cannot be all that bad if he beat Frieza and somehow knows Goku. With that, they follow the boy to where he says Goku will arrive. Trivia *This episode used the season 1 intro when it first showed on Nicktoons. *In the frame when King Cold is asking Trunks to let him see his sword, the sword's pommel is black instead of its usual silver. Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai